Dreams (YouTube)
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: This Fan fiction is about the various dreams I have about YouTubers all the way from Pewdiepie, to Smosh, to Rhettandlink, to Taylor Williamson! Enjoy and please leave a review with some constructive criticism!
1. Teacher-Buscus

As a lot of you already know, I LOVE youtube. I have an obsession with it, really. That obsession causes me to dream about youtubers quite often, so I thought I would write some fanfiction about my dreams. Each chapter will be a new story, kind of. It's a new concept but I hope some people like it enough to give it a follow.

Just remember how dreams work, your brain processes information you learned that day, and tries to solve it all at once, giving you an image of what your whole day looks like in 5 minutes.

That's probably inacurate but oh well, I'm a middle schooler what the hell did you expect.

Anyways, that was supposed to give you a reason on why dreams don't make sense 90% of the time.

Whatever, here's the story/dream :P

* * *

*First Person*

I was walking to the hospital with my class from school, we were talking about something funny, because everyone was laughing, but I couldn't hear any laughter

We walked into a room, my teacher was lying in a hospital bed.

I looked up and I saw...

HOLY SHIT IT'S TOBUSCUS AND RHETTANDLINK

I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY OH MY GOD

"OH MY GOD IT'S TOBUSCUS!" A guy in my class said, stepping back from excitement

The same guy ran up to Toby and hugged him, completely oblivous that RhettAndLink was also right there

"RUB SOME BACON ON IT!" I exclaimed, not thinking about what I was doing

"Ha-haaaaah" Link laughed the way he does, pointing at me in the way someone does when they made a terrible joke and want someone to laugh

"Miss S... Are you okay?" A shy girl in my class asked

"Oh yeah I just got my spleen removed" She replied, sitting up a little from her bed

I couldn't help but wonder what a spleen WAS. [seriously if you know what a spleen is please leave a review and tell me]

All of a sudden the curtain separating us from my teacher and Toby was closed, and RhettAndLink were singing us a song

I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing back there so I ripped open the curtain only to find that they were kissing!

Rhett and Link stopped singing

A loud and obnoxious kid stood up and said:

"IS THIS SOME WEIRD KIND OF PORNO OR WHAT?"

Toby laughed

"Out in the hall" my teacher said

"asshole" the douchey kid said under his breath

"Just go" She continued

He slammed the door behind him

"Are they all like that?" Toby asked

"I could name a few"

"Are you guys gonna kiss again or what" Rhett asked

* * *

Okay so uh yeah. I then woke up and got all depressed that my little experience there wasn't real. But I was happy too because my teacher wouldn't be sick or anything, she was honestly fucking awesome.

Please review and follow!

Bye, bitches! :D


	2. I honestly don't know

Okay so this dream I had is actually really sweet and romantic I seriously woke up and wished it could have been real :P

I literally shed a tear

Okay so yeah this has smosh(games) and RhettAndLink

For some reason in my dream Sohinki and Lasercorn weren't there :( What a shame :P

My brain likes to do a little trick where it makes a WONDERFUL dream that makes sense at the time and once I wake up my brain likes to laugh at me for being an idiot and thinking it was real for like 5 minutes.

So yeah. Here goes :P

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Since we're all about to die anyway, let's say a bunch of secrets" Mari said, looking around the wasteland which the smoshgames crew (minus Matt and David) were sitting in, with RhettAndLink

"Okay I'll go first" Anthony said

"Ian, we've been best friends for a long time and I have always had a connection to you unlike any other, I love you man" He said

Ian and Anthony hugged

"My real name is Joel" Rhett said

"I ran over a cat when driving to VidCon 2011" Link said

"I love you" Mari said, kissing Josh

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Link said, like a 4th grader

* * *

Pause pause pause

I am laughing so hard at the different ways Link could potentially say OOOOH

I can't

Just why

My dreams are fucking weird

Don't do drugs, kids o.O

* * *

"I love _you_, Link" Rhett said, kissing Link

For some reason, Ian and Anthony started kissing and EVERYONE WAS KISSING

It was like a freshman party in the movies

Suddenly Jack from Jacksfilms appeared and threw up watching everyone make out

* * *

OH MY GOD WHY, BRAIN

This was cuter in my head


	3. Holocaust P2?

Ohh my god this dream has NOTHING to do with youtube, but I'm writing it anyway.

Does anyone here watch AGT (Amurica's got talent)

If you do you probably know who Taylor Williamson and Heidi Klum are so yeah this dream is about them

.

.

.

It's just as fucked up as you're imagining it.

Have fun reading like I'm having fun writing *sarcasm*

So yup that's all I have for a description :D

I went to bed after watching a WW2 thing on the history channel so this is a liiiiitle (a lot) bit racist :D

Taylor is Jewish and Heidi is German so uh I think you can guess where this is going ._.

I am very sorry you are going to read this

* * *

*3rd person*

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked, looking at Heidi Klum outside of his apartment door

She slapped him in the face

"YOU'RE JEWISH?" She yelled

"Wat" Taylor said like the old lady in the WAT picture

"NEIN NEIN NEIN"

* * *

Okay so I couldnt remember what she said after the WAT so I just put that so yeah I can't stop laughing omg is this a tumblr post or something

* * *

"You can't be Jewish, you're too sexy for it!" She exclaimed

"WAT" He repeated

"At least I'm not a Freddy Cougar!"

"NEIN SLOCHMEIN FLUSHA" She said, in German

* * *

I have no idea what NEIN SLOCKMEIN FLUSHA means, I just hit random stuff on my keyboard and that happened so idk what I just typed

* * *

"Why are you in your underwear?" Heidi asked in a calm tone

"I just woke up" He said

"Hey guys" Howie Mandel said, popping up behind Taylor

"AHHHH" Taylor screamed as he pushed Howie Mandel away

"GERMS! I'M MELLLLLTIIIIING" Howie Mandel said, melting into the floor

* * *

OMG why am I so fucked up seriously just what

I woke up and was silent for a bit then I burst out laughing and went to write this omfg...

.

.

.

I don't think I want to dream ever again x.x


	4. Fangirling TO THE EXTREME

Okay so my last post was about AGT and stuff so this one will be too. This one isn't a dream though.

So my favorite act this year is Taylor Williamson and I personally think he's really cute even though I'm not legal .-.

(just me being creepy) :D

So yeah when Mel B voted for Chloe on the live show this happened...

* * *

*First Person*

"Hmm. My vote is for Chloe!" Mel B said

"FUCKING BITCH" I screamed

"VOTE FOR TAYLOR YOU LITTLE SHIT, UNDO! UNDO!" I screamed again

It was that moment when I realized my entire family was sleeping.

I covered my mouth and sat on my bed

The credits starting to roll on the screen

"if Taylor doesn't make it I'll murder someone!" I whisper screamed

"America voted for TAYLOR WILLIAMSON!" Nick read

"YESSS!" I yelled

I jumped in the air and realized how stupid I might look to someone watching me

"oh my goooooddddddd" I said, calming down

"I'm a fucking idiot.." I said

* * *

Mhm so yeah thats just proof of how weird I am when people aren't watching

.

.

.

Thats what I do when I fangirl

*facepalm*

K but seriously Taylor deserved to go through there are too many singers on the show ;P


	5. SeaNannersTim HortonsCANADA

So if you're reading this you probably want to read a story right

well you hold up a second you little shit

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Most of you probably think there's only one writer for this profile

lolno

There's me, Paige, who writes stupid shit like this, and the school stuff.

Then there's Skyler, who writes the romantic stuff, and who I always annoy with Breaking Bad references

I AM THE DANGER

Okay sorry but yeaaah.

CONTINUE READING, PEASANT.

Okay it's 5:09 am I'm tired

I'm listening to RhettAndLink while writing a fanfiction about Seananners YES I HAVE A LIFE I JUST DONT HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS OKAY

I should be a rapper

* * *

(Also I'm Canadian and this takes place in a Tim Hortons... This may be the most Canadian dream ever)

(Seananners is Canadian right...)

(idek)

(PERIOD BLOOD MICROWAVE)

"Hi!" Seananners said sitting next to me at tim hortons

"ERMERGERD ITS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I said like a stupid fan girl

He smiled

"Hi!" He repeated

"BLOW YOUR RAPE WHISTLE" my mom said

(for the record i dont have a rape whistle)

"NONONO he's not a pedophile he's nice! He's the guy who plays games with Pewdiepie!" I said

"Pewdispie?" My mom said

"PEW-DIE-PIE" I said

"pew do pie?"

"PEWWWWW-DIIIIIE-PIIIIIIIIIE"'

"Pewdiepie?"

"Yes"

I turned back to look at Adam and HE WAS GONE OH JEEZ WHY MOM GOD DAMMIT

that dum shibe

I saw it was snowing outside and the snow was pretty high it covered about half of the windows

I saw Adam ride a snow mobile out into the distance

fFFFUUK

My mom obviously doesn't know what a duvet is

* * *

Then I woke up

DONT DO DRUGS

holy fuck my dreams are Canadian

if you get all of the references I added in I love you


End file.
